


2nd first kiss

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, French Kissing, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto wishes that if he had to have a guy as a kiss it could have been someone better than Sasuke. Or that he could redo everything and have someone other than Sasuke. Kakashi's willing to see what he can do in the case of a redo
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 308





	2nd first kiss

“My second kiss has to be way better than what happened with Sasuke.” Naruto grumbled. He saw across from him his sensei lowered his book just a bit. “I know you’re listening too Kakashi-sensei. You understand right?” He could still feel that mess up. His happy dream of his first kiss had been ruined. Even the person he had thought about giving his first kiss to. “If it had to be a guy.” He muttered. “It didn’t have to be Sasuke.”

“Oh?” Kakashi-sensei lowered the book fully as he watched Naruto. “So a guy is fine as long as it isn’t Sasuke-kun hm.” He tapped the book against his nose as he glanced above them to the treetops. “What man made this change? But I don’t think the incident is that serious to think over. Sasuke-kun’s first kiss was also you.”

“I don’t care about Sasuke.” Naruto kicked at the ground and watched the dust swirl. “I care about me!” He pulled at his lips before he flopped onto the ground. He could see small peeks of the sky through the trees. Little bits of blue with the green and yellow. “But I was thinking if I had to kiss a guy I’d rather it be someone pretty.” He smiled. “Like Haku from back then?”

“And to think that I was wondering where this was going.” His sensei sighed as he drew the book back up to his face. “You do know how shallow that sounds right?” He tsked and Naruto giggled. Naruto knew that is sensei just sounded serious. He could hear the small bit of amusement in the man’s voice that showed he was teasing Naruto. You had to listen really well to find it but recently with the time together he had managed to lock onto it. “And considering that was more an accident than anything else is it really even a kiss!”

“It’s still the first time my lips touched someone.” Naruto grumbled. “And it happened again even! So that’s my first kiss gone.” He sighed. “I want something much better to replace it. Like a really cool shinobi. Somebody really pretty if I have to kiss a guy again.” Haku had been prettier than any other person Naruto had seen before. Prettier than Sakura. Prettier than any woman it was amazing.

“Hm? So looks would be what motivates you?” Kakashi sensei had lowered the book once more. This time he tapped it against the rock that he was sitting on. “That doesn’t sound like something the future Hokage would say.”

“The Sandaime was a pervert.” Naruto grinned in memory. “I’m not that worried about being better when we had a drunk and a pervert.” He remined his sensei. “Who asked me to do the pervert jutsu more than once.”

“Well if it is a case of being redone.” Kakashi-sensei stood up slowly before he stretched. “Maah. I think I can think of a few fair faces belonging to men.” His soft laugh made Naruto sit up as the man crouched beside him. “Naruto, I think I’m fairly confident in this what do you think?”

X

Kakashi had really done it this time. He pulled back a bit while he kept his grip on Naruto’s chin. He had been doing such a good job lately too but Naruto could be so cute sometimes. He had thought he was doing a fairly good job of resisting temptation but Naruto left so many openings for Kakashi to be a very bad man sometimes. Not as bad as he could be.

His eyes slid along Naruto’s slick lips before he lowered his head again. The soft whine that he swallowed as he kissed Naruto. The boy was even sweeter than he knew. How anyone could leave him alone Kakashi didn’t know and from this point onward he found it hard to care. Naruto wasn’t going to be running anywhere for the time being.

Still, Kakashi could hold back a bit. He brushed his gloved thumb over Naruto’s cheek and then his slick lips. Such a deep blue his eyes were and completely focused on Kakashi. Just how Kakashi wanted them to be.

Granted this kiss was a bit of naughty bullying on his part. Naruto’s claim that he wouldn’t mind kissing a man once they were handsome had made him react. Kakashi didn’t really care about his face but when it came to Naruto he cared. He would care because he had been holding himself back while looking for an innocent chance.

His tongue slid into Naruto’s mouth slowly again as the boy jerked and whimpered as he accepted Kakashi’s kiss. Granted this wasn’t innocent in any way at all. This was just Kakashi doing what he liked to his very cute little student. He pulled back and wiped Naruto’s lip teasingly. So soft and red now.

Naruto’s eyes were on him before the boy leaned towards him. So cute and sweet. Already he wanted to pursue him. This could have been a simple replacement kiss but Kakashi was going to do his best to overpower anything that had come before and anything that might try to come afterwards. He was fairly confidant in his skills. Naruto didn’t have a single chance.

He leaned back as he let Naruto slide onto his lap. He tilted Naruto’s head again for the perfect angle as Naruto’s lips met his. Soft and clumsy but when Kakashi slowly ate and swallowed up the lead the boy in his arms trembled and wrapped himself even closer. He followed as Kakashi did and tried things all on his own. When he finally pulled back to breathe, he was flushed and panting.

“So?” Kakashi whispered as he pressed his thumb against Naruto’s lips. “What do you think as a first kiss? Does this replace everything else?” Before Naruto could answer him Kakashi pulled him closer and rolled them both over. He pressed his face against Naruto’s before he cupped his face to keep him steady and kissed him again. This kiss he poured everything into. Too much for a little genin to endure obviously but Kakashi was making a point here.

X

“Hey… you okay?” Sakura whispered to him. “You’ve been spacing out all day. Are you sick?” She glanced at her pouch. “Stomach ache?” Naruto blinked at Sakura before he shook his head. “But you’ve been all weird and quiet. Did Tsunade-sama say something to you again? Is this about learning a new technique?”

“I was just thinking.” Naruto said softly. “About.” Sensei. “Kissing.” Sakura flushed and he lowered his head. “I had a real kiss and…” His eyes moved to Kakashi-sensei’s back as the man led the way with the client and Sasuke. “Can’t stop thinking about it.” He didn’t think he ever would. It had been so… intense. Kakashi-sensei glanced back at them and Naruto flushed as he recalled everything. His fingers squirmed on the straps of his back before he glanced away. He got a first kiss but now he didn’t know when he would get another.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking of Kakashi lightly bullying Naruto with a kiss


End file.
